A New Chapter For A Book
by theworldofidontcare
Summary: Life was going as usual, so why not head to the library? Who is this? A new employer? Why is he talking to me? Why am I opening up to a stranger? Oh well. I'll just go with it. But why do I have a feeling that this isn't the last time i'm going to see this guy? If you wish this will be USUK. Set in an AU. Will put in other pairings if asked to. Please read and review!


It's really nice to walk through this park in the early autumn when it's not yet so cold and not so hot anymore. Just, perfect. Although, it could do without the strong wind. I have nothing against the wind. No. In fact I like it when it blows on my face and trough my hair. Playing with my scarf and tossing around my coat. Doing that to the colored leafs on the ground as well. I love it. But not this kind of wind where it gets under your collar and send chills down your spine and blows your hair and scurf around so much that it just flops on your face and you have to remove it all the time. Not the wind that makes your fingers, cheeks and nose go numb with coldness. That is just bothersome. And unfortunately that is what's happening now.

It's a shame really. It was so nice when I went out.

As I walked through the park I started thinking that I still didn't quit want to go home no matter how horrible the weather was. So I guess I'll have to stop somewhere for some quit time and a cup of tea. And I know just the place.

I continue to walk forwards while trying to block out the cold wind from my thoughts by imagining a nice hot cup of tea and a nice warm room.

When I finally arrive I step through the door of my destination and welcome the warm feeling that overcomes me and helps me get the feeling back in my face, hands and other places as I wasn't dressed for this kind of weather.

As I walk in I can see that nothing has changed much since I was last here. There are still books thrown everywhere and in shelves, the comfortable looking chairs and soft carpets and the little tables next to them. There are also the little round tables with table chairs. Everything looks so homely and welcoming; you just want to come in and never leave.

As you walk in you can see two little counters. One has a computer and some papers thrown everywhere and the other one has a menu, a cash register, some pastries and teas to choose from. You can also see two coffee machines in the background and cattle full with water. There are some other things as well, but I think you get the picture as to what it's like.

One is the librarian's desk and the other is a small little café section, of course.

It's a library. A library for anyone. It has anything you could think of, but as I found out after working here for a while, that this place is mostly visited by teenagers and young women.

The library has every kind of book you could find, but there is a huge difference. Not only does it have books from famous writers, like Arthur Canon Doyle, J. K. Rowling and so on, but it also has fiction that is written by every day, ordinary people. Its fiction and fan fiction. They have a website that anyone can make a story in and the owners of this place then decide which ones to take. It's really interesting and it's not something you come across every day.

And beside the books and comfortable seating arrangements the library also has a small section that's likes a café. You can come here to rest your eyes and have a nice cup of whatever you like. And if by any chance you get a little puckish you can buy a pastry to eat.

It's a nice place and it's not as small as it looks from the outside. It's actually really big in here. It has two floors and from the outside it looks like a little place next to a lot of houses, but actually every house that it's side to side next to is part of the library.

I love it here.

I grab a chair as I sit down in the café part of this place, but not before I take of my coat and scarf.

It's not long before I get up and go to the counter.

There's a man standing there. He looks so young. Probably a university student working here to get some money. Just like me when I was in university.

"Hello, could I get you anything?" Such a big smile. And such blue eyes. Kind of reminds you of the ocean. They are covered with wire framed spectacles. And he has an accent. American probably.

Not a second later I answer: "Yes, hello. Could I get a cup of tea, please?"

"Yes, coming right up!" I'd say he's a bit too loud for this place, but it doesn't really seem to bother anyone, so I'm not going to say anything.

I watch from the counter as he makes my tea. The lad has a nice built from what I can tell. He's tall. Has a bit dark blond hair with one strand sticking out in the front. I can't really tell much else. His jeans are half baggy and his t-shirt is the same so I guess he's pretty relaxed or just has a free style. And, of course, the accustomed apron.

He then comes back to the counter and hands me my tea: "Here ya go."

I really can't help to flinch at his way of talking. The guy either didn't notice it or decided to ignore it as he kept smiling.

I pay him and head back to the table where I left my stuff with my tea in hand.

Another good thing about this place is that it has amazing tea, tasty snacks and it doesn't cost that much.

I picked a table closest to the window, so I could still watch the scenery outside. The wind seemed to be picking up and there seemed to be clouds rolling in. Rain. Fantastic.

I feel some of my good mood fly out the window along with the leafs.

"Hey."

Nearly dropping the tea out of my hands I look around. I hadn't noticed that someone was next to me. And guess who it was. The American.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you, dude." A chuckle. Was he laughing at me or something? And did he just call me dude?

"It's fine. You just surprised me. Did you want something?" I decide to say nothing about it.

"Yeah. I wondered if maybe you'd like to talk a bit?" His apron from before was gone now and replaced with a bomber jacket in his hands. He just stud there with his hands in his jean pockets waiting for some signal to sit down or something.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Yes, why wasn't he behind the counter? Why was he even here talking to me?

"My shift just ended and I don't have anywhere to go to. Plus it looks like crap outside and I don't want to go out in that any time soon. So, what do ya say?"

I decide to say nothing about his language skills. But do I want to talk to anyone? I don't have anything better to do and I'm not going anywhere any time soon either. So what? I'm offered to talk to some stranger who made me tea?

"Why not?"

He smiles and sits down in front of me.

"My name's Alfred. Yours? " Well he doesn't waste time.

"Arthur." I respond and take a sip of my tea.

"So, Arthur. You from around here?" Why am I getting a feeling that this guy likes to talk?

"Yes, I am. And you?"

"Nop. Come here not so long ago, because of collage. I used to live in Delaware, Odessa. Let me tell you: It's a lot different here then it is back home. But it's not bad here. It's okay if you don't count the weather and other little things. " So I was right. He's in uni. And he loves to talk.

"I'll agree to you about the weather, but you get used to it. And besides: it's not like it's always like this." I say, pointing out the window. It looks like it started raining. Looks like buckets are being poured down. It's seems I'll be staying a while.

"Yeah, well, it's still a lot different from the sunny and warm weather we have in Delaware." He smiles even brighter as he mentions his home town.

"Well, yes. I guess that's true. By the way, what do you study?"

"Oh, I study movie making. I love it! Personally I prefer movies over books, but that doesn't mean I don't read 'em. I would even love ta make some of my favorite books in to movies. That would be so cool! Oh, yeah. What about you? Do you study, do you have a job?"

I look down at my cup and see that my cup is empty. I hadn't even noticed that I'd drank it. "I'm an editor. I wanted to be a writer instead of an editor, but that's how life goes, I guess. And I prefer books over movies. I hardly watch them. I hardly watch television at all."

For a second he looked at me, but soon he started laughing. It was a bit annoying. "Dude, you're supposed to have a grip on your life. But it's so cool that you're an editor. You get to check and read a lot of books. You seem like the type of guy that belongs in a library and loves to read lots and lots of books."

"Well, I used to work here actually. When I was still in uni. I like this place. It's very…inviting." I look around the library. It really was. I remember how I used to love it here. I still do.

A look of surprise and happiness appears on his face: "Dude, really? That is so cool! What did you do? Did you do the same thing I do now?"

I chuckle. He's like a little child. "No. I used to arrange the books. But if it was needed I would work at the café or take the librarians place if she was busy, but since there are so many books here that wasn't a lot of times. And could you please stop calling me 'dude'? My name is Arthur."

He smiled. It looked like he was about to say something, but his phone started ringing in his pocket. He pooled it out. I'm guessing he got a text.

"Well, it looks like I've got ta go. And it looks like the weathers all cleared up now." He rose up to pull on his jacket. I hadn't even noticed that the rain had stopped. It wasn't exactly sunny, but at least it had stopped raining and the wind wasn't so strong anymore.

"It was nice talking to ya. I hope to see you again, Arthur." He smiled at me and left like that.

I looked down at the table and then out of the window. Well that was…interesting. I had just spent about half an hour talking to a guy named Alfred.

I put on my coat and scarf and head out. I stop when I walk outside and look up. Most of the clouds were gone.

Why did I have a feeling that this wasn't the last time I was going to see Alfred?

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue or keep it a one-shot?


End file.
